Masterly! And Farewell!
A New Destination "...I understand now." As Kisara awoke in the real world, in front of the group, with a set of swirling tattoos on her forearms. "...Whoah...." Mina looked on at Kisara in awe. "What...these markings..." Sanger was smiling brightly. "Very good, Kisara. You aren't dead, I am very impressed. How do you feel?" Kisara stretched her ams. "...Like something's different about me. I'm not sure what, though..." "...You look like one of those tribal magic warriors from comic books right now. ...Only with less markings. I do believe that we're done here, correct?" Marin lazed around, stretching her arms while yawning. "Not quite." Sanger raised a hand as if to tell Marin to calm down. "Now, choose an elemental spell of your choosing, and combine it with the Magia Erebea. We will see, right here, if the magic is compatible with your body." "...Huh." Kisara opened one of her palms, while manifesting a small spark of fire within it. "Stagnet!" The moment that the spark began to die down, Kisara clenched her fist around it. "Complexio!" The force of fire and flames surrounded her figure, as the element of fire shot through her figure, modifying her body into that of the fire element. "Supplementum pro "Armationem..." "Very nice." Sanger looked at the girl's new form with pleasure. "I'm very happy to see you have succeeded in this endeavor, Kisara." "This...this is actually really cool..." Mina was still in awe. "Melissa, what do you think about all of this?" "This is magic, right? A bit too complicated for me, but I suppose it does look pretty neat." Simple as that; Melissa was surprised that she didn't leave after her little stint. It was as if she was drawn to this trio. Kisara wasn't focused on that. "...So this is the result of me and Jack merging? I like it." "M-merging!?" Sanger repeated, actually surprised this time, but he quickly regained his composure. "You are an interesting child. Using a magic that would keep you on the path of the darkness...you created a grey path for yourself. I am actually quite proud of you." Marin yawned, "So, nothing is impossible? That sounds just about right in my books." "So, do you have any goals from here on out?' Sanger inquired. "I am under the impression you all decided to come to the tournament simply on a whim. Are you just on a journey to see where life takes you?" "Actually...pretty much." Mina shrugged. "We don't have any real goals, and Marin and I can't get married yet, she's not 18 yet...but we do have an idea of what to do next. Marin was tossing the idea back to me last night, while we were...um..sleeping, yeah, sleeping. She wants to visit the Makai." Marin nodded. "That's right! I wanna see my sister again..." Once she muttered that, she suddenly remembered the sensation of that woman's overly-large boob pressing against her face as if mocking her. "...Actually no. ...Let's just go anyway." "I see..." Sanger stood up, pulling his hood back over his head. "So you intend to go to the Makai..." He cast a look at Kisara for a moment, as if wishing he could keep an eye on her longer. "I can get you there the easiest. I regret the fact that I cannot go with you. I am interested in seeing how Kisara progresses, if only to keep her safe. However..." He saved his hand, creating what looked like a large portal. "The Makai is under the supervision of the Other World, and, there are actually quite a few large barriers preventing higher-class demons from getting through." The portal widened, like a mouth, as if waiting for the girls to step in and become it's food. "So...we won't register?" Mina asked curiously. "Not in the slighest. You are all too weak." "Is that why you can't travel with us?" Mina once again turned her curiousity into a question. "Not quite. I'm bound to this plane, and to this general area of the planet. I can't leave even if I wanted to." Kisara nodded. "Well, I'll see you later, then." Sanger allowed the hole to open wide enough to accept them all. "I'm looking forward to postcards, Kisara." He said, as the girls readied themselves, and jumped straight into the portal, which losed with a clamp. He sighed. "So....are you really alright with this, Mizuzu?" The elderly woman came into view. "...Sanger, I do not see why it would be any problem. Those two, Mina and Marin, are strong-hearted and trustworthy. Kisara, however, you're going an incredible job of setting her on the right path. I have faith in all three of them, and they shall not let me down." "I value that girl like a daughter." Sanger stared at where the portal had closed. "However...there are things you still hide from them, despite the faith you claim to put in them. And, no matter how much I place Kisara on the obvious path...there's still a shadow looming over her that I cannot control..." The gruff old woman smiled at him with a surprisingly serene expression. "...All you must do is have faith. Instinct shall never prevail over loyalty." "Then I shall put my faith in her as well." Three Kings "WHOA!!" Mina shrieked as they were thrust out of the portal...and right into the sky, falling downwards into the strange, dark world of the Makai. "This is really inconvenient!" She continued to shriek as she pushed her skirt down against the updraft. "We're falling, what do we do!?" Kisara sighed. "...Levitate." Instantly, an invisible platform of magical energy manifested underneath the trio, spreading out widely to soften their fall. "...I have a feeling that by the end of this I'll be using Levitate a lot." "W-wait...now that I think on it, I could have just made a reishi platform." She slammed her palm into her head, before realising this hurt. "Waaaahhh....Marin, I'm stupid and I hurt myself..." She cried into the girl's chest. Marin patted Mina's back. "...That really sounds like something I'd say. Are you sure you're feeling well? I mean that's really not something you'd say..." "Because it was stuuuupid!" Mina whined, removing her face from her girlfriend's cleavage. "I could have taken control of the situation...." Kisara guided their platform down onto a large cliff, which overlooked the barren, and rather desolate, world that was the Makai. "....Okay, this is depressing." Mina frowned. "Let's see....red sky....barren soil....thunderclaps...so this is where my Marin's family is from. ...Still better than Mexico." Marin sighed. "Don't be racist. It's mean. Those poor sub-humans should be treated like the people with that final solution stuff- one fell swoop should kill them all...I don't even know what I'm saying..." "Anyway..." Mina looked out onto the desolate horizon. "Any idea of where we're gona head Marin? Some species usually can tell where their home is, even if they've never been there. Like birds, or fish. Are you a bird demon?" She hoped Marin had some sort of telepathic link, it'd be so convenient. Marin answered bluntly, "I'm a succubus-type demon, thankyouverymuch. Not really sure of what they do, but if I remember correctly, Sister said something about 'talent'." As she mouthed the words 'talent', she pressed her hand to her chest lightly, as if aware of the implications. Kisara looked at her own lacking assets and snarled, "...Shut up, you blood-sucking witch. Let's just go, tch..." Yeah, she was damn pissed off. "Well, I guess we're running blind here." Mina frowned. "We basically have three humans, and a half demon. And we're stuck in the world of demons. We did not think this through." Marin pulled out her cellphone. "No problem. I can just call-" she began to dial. ...No reception. "...oh come on, dial you stupid thing..." She madly mashed the numbers, annoyed now. "...Grr...no reception. Now what do we do?" "hey, you." A sudden jolt zapped through Marin's mind. "...Ehhhhhhhh!?" Marin suddenly jumped a few feet in shock- it was a taunting, familiar voice. "Listen up. About a few miles from here...who am I kidding. You know where you used to live. Now, go back home, you idiot. I need to talk to you." The telepathic conversation ended. Marin said outloud, "Guys, about a mile from here, we'll reach one of the castles of the Three Demon Kings. It's important, so let's hurry." "So...we're just going to run through demon territory and hope we don't get mauled?" Mina asked, as if everyone should be questioning it. Marin nodded. "Uerm...I think that's what's about to happen. Look on the sunny side; Makai, despite looking like a world of death, doesn't seem so dangerous." ---- The journey actually hadn't taken as long as Mina had expected, nor had it been as dangerous, and they reached the castle Marin told them about fairly quickly. Mina whistled. "I suppose demons have a different taste in architecture, because this looks a tad screwy." She was right, of course, the castle they were looking at wouldn't be considered a castle by human standards. While it had the size, it seemed to be made solely out of rock, with towers jutting out in the oddest of places. Perhaps the interior was better? Marin took charge; "Okay, I used to live here- we'll be fine. Just...follow-ACK!" As she was walking across the drawbridge, she happened to slip on a banana peel. "...Grr....who the heck left this there? It's, as, if, somebody deliberately left this there because they knew exactly what I was going to do..." she rubbed her butt; growling intensely before hopping to her feet. "...Ignore that; let's just go. I'm going to smash that bitch's face in..." Immediately, her mood soured. "Marin, don't be mean...." Mina insisted. "So...do we get a welcoming comittee?" Marin, still in a grumpy mood, growled, "Probably not. Knowing that airbag bitch, she's going to screw around with us for a bit...I think she needs a good slap in the face." She crossed her arms, letting out a snarl befitting for a rabid animal while slamming the gate doors open, storming in with a twisted expression that made it seem like she'd kill somebody. Kisara sighed. "Marin, calm down. Surely, she can't be as bad as you say. I mean, you're damn lucky that you have family that still keeps in touch with you, for one. Mina's dad and her have a rocky relationship, and I...well, yeah, you know. You should cherish what you have this day, and don't let it go. Anyway, let's just go inside and see what we need done, okay?"